


A Royal Affair

by crossoverAUman



Series: Omega!Verse Big Frozen Four Smut [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M, Hiccup is older than her by a few years, M/M, Modern Royalty, Nonbinary Character, Other, Spankings, Toothless is 17-legal in the story but still rather young, based off how I play Toothless on my rp account, fem!toothless, mostly uses female pronouns though, not male not female Toothless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:22:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossoverAUman/pseuds/crossoverAUman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toothless is an Omega Sub living on the streets, arrested for a minor violation. She's sitting in a jail cell when a member of the royal family comes to visit. He offers her a deal- come be his omega, or ride her sentence out.<br/>Fearing the chance of Omega School, she agrees, not knowing that she's just given herself over to the heir to the throne,  Prince Hayden "Hiccup" Haddock III.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Royal Affair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RPmorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RPmorph/gifts).



Toothless sat, bored, in the cold cell she'd been placed in, tapping her claws against the concrete "bed" beneath her in a mindlessly repetitive rythym. Her paws were too large for the usual cuffs,so she remained unbound, which was nice. She began to carve lazy swirls into the wall, her sharp claws scratching at the concrete with ease.

She watched with muted interest as the local drunk was hauled in and placed in a holding cell, drunk as could be and singing loudly. He was a beta who'd lost his entire pack in one day, alpha, omega, and the child all three had worked so hard to have. Frank was... Well, nobody liked to bring Frank in to do more than sober up and get a good meal. She liked him, considered him a friend. He was broken, though, shattered, even. He was in a cell at least once a week.

Toothless almost wished he could die in peace and be with his family again. She hated to see him like this...

Still, nothing for it, she supposed, giving the drunk man a small wave.  
"Hey Frank" she called, giving him a smile through the bars. The beta gave her what sounded like a pleasantly surprised grunt and a weak half wave,and then passed out.

Toothless snorted a bit and, with astounding accuracy, threw her blanket out of her cell and into his. It landed over his bare feet, and the omega pumped her fist.

Then, it was back to... nothing. Waiting, quietly and bored.  
And she WAS bored, bored out of her mind, bored to tears, bored like a plank of wood... Oh wow, someone stop her, she was beginning to ramble. 

She shook her body to try and distract herself, getting up and pacing the cell, first on two legs, then on four. It was to make the trip last longer, she tried to reason. After a bit of that, she stood, jumping up and digging her claws into the cracks in the concrete. She hung upside down for a bit, silently swinging from the ceiling by her claws, wings curled around her to shut out the harsh light. She HATED fluorescent lights...

She ignored the voices she could hear coming down the hall, not caring. It wasn't meal time, and it wasn't like she'd be getting a visitor, so it was just a patrol. Not that the station needed it, considering the worst crime ever committed in the town had been when two brothers robbed the bank 90 years prior.

So she was surprised,to say the least, when the voices stopped outside of her cell.  
"And these are our holding cells" one voice said. It was the sheriff, by the sound, though she didn't recognize the voice, which "hmmm"'d in reply.  
"This is... about as full as we've ever really been, in the forty years I've been sheriff. Used to get a bit crazier around the holidays, when I was a deputy, but..." He trailed off. "Just the same as you've probably heard before, the highway went in and nobody came here after that."

Toothless rolled her eyes, knowing nobody would see it, hidden as she was behind her wings. The highway had nothing to do with how slow town was. Now the curse that had supposedly been placed on the town, and the fact that they had about ten graveyards there, along with the highest rate of fatal lightning strikes in the globe... that might have done it.

Of course, nobody outside the town really cared about a supposed curse, so the sheriff didn't mention it.  
Wouldn't stop Toothless, though. She dropped, twisting and landing, waddling over to the bars in her usual way.  
"Oh, sheriff, you didn't even tell him about the curse!" She teased, giving the other human standing with him a flirtatious wink. 

He looked her up and down, then back at the sheriff, who looked rather pale.  
"Just a, ah, a local legend, sir." He stammered. Toothless grinned at his discomfort, waddling back to the bed, sitting on it.

"Maybe, maybe not. But man, if it's not real, I'll eat my shirt. Actually, I should do that anyways. Get more customers." Toothless mused, thinking about it seriously. 

"No, no, leave your shirt on." The second man said, looking at her lecherously. It wasn't an uncomfortable look though,more of a... a compliment, Toothless felt. It felt good, almost, which wasn't something she was used to.  
"Leaves much more to the imagination."

Toothless snorted, grinning a bit and leaning against the bars.  
"And... are you imagining things right now?" She asked in a sultry tone, eyes wide.  
The man turned to the sheriff and shook his hand. "Sheriff, thank you for your time. I'd like a moment alone with your guest, though. Go... get a cup of coffee, perhaps?" He suggested, turning back towards Toothless.

When he was gone, the man extended a hand through the bars.  
"Hiccup", he introduced himself, shaking hands with Toothless.  
Even with her paws, his hand was still able to nearly wrap around hers, making a pleasant shiver run down the Night Fury's spine. Yes, everyone was bigger than her,but she was still rather strong, and this display was turning her on,somewhat.

"Toothless. It's a pleasure, Sir..." She mumbled, replying with her name in return. 

'Hiccup' smiled kindly at her, bringing her paw to his lips for a kiss. Toothless blushed, refusing to meet his eyes as he pulled up with a smirk.  
"The pleasure is all mine, madam." He said, half teasing, half romantic, but entirely honest.

Toothless blushed, but managed to smile and meet his eyes.

"So, what brings you to our lovely little town?" She asked in a flirtatious tone. She was curious, of course, but had to play her cards right. The sheriff seemed to default to this man, and that meant he was powerful. 

"Oh, work, really. I'm doing a favor for my family, going around and checking on the jails and prisons in the region. This is my last stop, thankfully." He said nonchalantly, waving a hand in a lazy circle.  
Toothless gave him a wink. "Funny enough,work is why I'm here too."

Hiccup snorted, giving her a smile that was just as much a smirk.  
"Is that so? And what do you do?"

Toothless coughed a bit. "I'm a... Well, I'm a sex worker. Legally I'm an escort, but I got caught with a client, and he posted bail. I can't afford bail, though, so here I sit. Or, well, stand, at the moment."

Hiccup nodded.  
"I take it you've been in on this charge before, just based off the way you talked with the sheriff?"

Toothless gave a nod and a small grin.  
"Third time. I'm not gonna like what happens, of course, if I can't get out. A regular horror story, from the word on the streets."

"Omega School?" Hiccup guessed, an eyebrow raised. "I've been to Omega Facilities before, the patients are well treated. Far better than prison." He said firmly. 

Toothless snorted.  
"What facilities have you been to? My orada, she's ace, and they told her she was _broken_. Stormfly wasn't broken, not until they sunk their claws into her. I haven't seen her in three years, not since they took her. So don't tell me that Omega School is a good place." She spat angrily.

They both went quiet, at that, Hiccup not willing to poke at an obvious wound, and Toothless from anger. Your orada was special, the omega you would trust to keep your mate and children alive if you died. And Omega Schools had taken Stormfly. 

After a moment, Hiccup spoke again. "You have a plan to avoid it?"  
Toothless snorted. "You mean other than offing myself if they send me there? No." She admitted.

Hiccup frowned, tilting his head slightly. "I would think you would be much more useful alive, than dead."  
This got a snort from the omega, who turned her back to the bars and slid to the floor. "Rather dead than Omega School." She mumbled quietly. 

The alpha fell silent, then spoke silently.   
"I want to make you an offer. If you're willing, I'll make the charges... go away. But you will come with me, and become My Omega, and that will be... difficult for you. But it's an option. The offer is on the table."

Toothless thought, for just a minute. "If I agree... you get Stormfly back." She demanded. Hiccup nodded, not that she'd be able to see it. "Yes. She'll be removed, and you can have her as your assistant, or something like that." He agreed. 

Toothless nodded.   
"Alright. My... my name is Talia Graveborn. And I accept you to be my alpha under the agreed upon conditions."


End file.
